Wrap around label application typically involves wrapping a label around, or part way around, the peripheral wall of an article. In order to wrap the label around the article, the article is ususally rotated during label application.
Labels are usually provided by adhesively attaching them to an elongated backing strip. The labels are sequentially removed by moving the backing strip over a peeling bar. The labels are releasably retained on a grid adjacent the peeling bar by applying subatmospheric pressure to one side of the grid.
For wrap around label application, the grid releasably retains the removed label adjacent the wrap around belt. The article to be labeled is moved by a conveyor into contact with the label at a labeling station and the article is rotated as it moves through the labeling station to wrap the label around the article. This is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,277.
Although label applicators of the wrap around type perform generally satisfactorily, the label application rate is not as high as when using conventional label application techniques.